


【冲通】皆大欢喜

by chromiumalloy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: 时间线：tfp剧场版之后HE/老套误会梗/有一句话千救/很多bug/私设如山/ooc/没有逻辑





	【冲通】皆大欢喜

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线：tfp剧场版之后  
HE/老套误会梗/有一句话千救/很多bug/私设如山/ooc/没有逻辑

红蓝装甲的汽车人领袖纵身跃进了火种源之井，生命的星火得以在塞星再次延续。

巨狰狞飞出了井口，在远处看着这一切。直到烟火熄灭良久，汽车人们才三三两两散去。但冲云霄注意到井边仍站着一个挺拔的身影。

巨狰狞之王振翅飞去。家园已经复苏，但过往的一切仍历历在目。战火带来的裂痕和伤痛将永远刻凿在每一颗火种之上。

面对领袖的牺牲，通天晓心中五味杂陈。正当他准备转身时，一道突如其来的劲风刮过他的面甲，庞大的阴影骤然而至。巨狰狞之王宽阔的翅膀堪堪划过他的手臂，留下一道细小的刮痕。

一机一龙面对着沉默半晌，通天晓开口了：“冲云霄，非常感谢你和你的同伴在抵抗巨狰狞僵尸大军上的帮助……”

冲云霄转为人形，不耐地打断了他：“通天晓，这一切已经结束了。但所有巨狰狞的骸骨都已经消失，复兴巨狰狞种群的希望已经破灭。我想你应该没有忘记，你和你们汽车人在蓝星上的卑劣行径！”

“对于巨狰狞种族的遭遇，我很遗憾，冲云霄。但对我的所作所为，我并不后悔。”通天晓看着巨狰狞金色瞳孔里燃起怒意，平静地继续说道：“你可以拿走我的火种，如果这能平息你的怒火。”

在经历了持续几百万年的战争与冲突、失败与胜利之后，死亡于通天晓来说并不算什么。他不轻视生命，也不畏惧死亡。

冲云霄闻言愣怔了一瞬。不知想到了什么，大型机体的面甲上闪过复杂的神色。

“你说真的？”

“我从不撒谎。”通天晓顿了顿，“但我希望能等到塞伯坦重建完成之后再向你兑现我的承诺。”

“哼。”没想到冲云霄迅速变换为龙形，重重喷了口气，头也不回地飞走了。

不知道他是同意了还是没有。但汽车人指挥官没有多想，转身便投入到新铁堡的建设中去。

“老大，那辆小卡车和你说了什么让你这么烦恼？”

冲云霄在山洞里烦躁地踱来踱去，甩着条带钢刺的尾巴快把洞壁凿穿了。在一边啃着能量矿的玄铁和天猫都看不下去了。

“没什么。”冲云霄停了下来，欲言又止。“嗯……就是，通天晓向我提出了火种融合邀请。”

“哐”的一声，玄铁爪子里的能量块砸到了地上。

“……所以，老大觉得那是火种融合邀请的意思？”听完冲云霄的叙述，天猫总觉得哪里有点不太对。

“当然了，他都亲口说要把火种给我们老大了。”玄铁嚷嚷道。

“好像确实是这样没错。”三只加起来不到三岁的巨狰狞就这样达成了共识。

“那么，我该做点什么？”冲云霄发问。

“这还用问？当然是直接把他绑回来……”

冲云霄一爪子拍歪了天猫的头雕：“他说了，要等到他们汽车人的城市建完！”

“要我说，老大你可以给他送送礼物，偶尔约个会什么的，盯着点他，这样也不担心他到时候反悔和别人跑了。”玄铁真诚地呈上自己的建议。

冲云霄在心里嗤了一声，美滋滋地说：“他说他不会反悔的。”

第二天，冲云霄早早地起来。昨夜他睡不着左思右想，最终决定采取玄铁的建议。毕竟有备无患没有错。年轻的巨狰狞之王不愧是有战略性长远目光的优秀王者。

冲云霄巡视着自己广阔的领地，冲云霄巡视自己领地里的巨大能量矿脉，冲云霄拿爪子撬下一大块能量矿原石，冲云霄抓着原石飞向新铁堡的指挥官办公室。

由于目前塞星公共设施与住房均极度短缺，身为城市指挥官的通天晓和其他汽车人们都暂住在城市指挥中心——一座与蓝星的汽车人基地相似的简陋建筑。城市指挥官更是直接住在办公室里，为了建设新城市起早贪黑、兢兢业业。

主恒星刚刚从地平线边缘升起的时刻，通天晓和往常一样早早地结束了充电。正当他从充电床上起身，打算稍微活动一下机体时，窗户边突然传来一声巨响。

一块巨石，准确地说是一大块没有加工过的能量矿石从天而降，正好砸在金属窗框上。

黑金色的巨龙俯下身从窗户碎片间往里看，蓝白机体的指挥官显然还没有反应过来，呆呆地看着他几乎伸进来的大脑袋。说起来，冲云霄从没有见过刚刚起床面甲上还带着点迷茫的通天晓。

他金色的瞳孔眨了眨，心情颇好地长啸着飞走了，顺便把窗外阳台的护栏也踩了个稀巴烂。

“你说是巨狰狞送来的？还是那只最不好惹的？”救护车看着那一大块蓝盈盈的石头，却怎么也高兴不起来，“你确定他不是想砸死你？或者说……U球啊，他是不是在追求你？”

通天晓不自然地咳了一声：“医生，事实上，我也不知道冲云霄是什么意思。但现在，我想我们至少暂时不用花费精力去寻找能量矿了。”但还得多花点时间把房间修好。指挥官头疼地想。

第二天，第三天，冲云霄都准时来到指挥官办公室窗口，扔下一大块矿石，偶尔把头往里探，朝认真工作的指挥官晃晃脑袋，看起来心情不错的样子。出于连自己也不明白的原因，通天晓没把窗玻璃重新安上。好在塞伯坦这个季节的气候温差不大。

两个循环周后，通天晓在窗口拦住了大龙。

冲云霄艰难地从窗户里挤进来，差点撑坏了新的窗框。

“其实你可以走门的。”通天晓有一点芯塞。

“怎么了？”冲云霄变成人形，把手里的能量矿哐地砸在地上。

通天晓的眉毛跳了跳。

“冲云霄，感谢你的好意。但是，”通天晓斟酌片刻，“你送来的能量矿石已经足够满足我们整个基地很长时间的消耗了。”言下之意就是不用再麻烦你了。

然而冲云霄却抓住了不同的重点。

“你说，你把我送你的能量块都分给他们了？”冲云霄金色的光镜眯了起来。那熟悉的危险目光让通天晓不禁后退了一小步。

这动作落在冲云霄眼里，让他感到有点委屈。他也没有想到，他的小卡车胃口这么小。事实上，这样大的矿石只是他一天吃的份量。会不会是穷苦的汽车人挨饿挨习惯了？

通天晓莫名觉得气氛不太对劲。年轻的巨狰狞之王垂着头，闷声不响地看着他。芯中一颤，他突然回过味来：“你说你送我的？是只送给我一个人的吗？”

“当然了。”巨狰狞的光镜眨了眨。

“好吧。”通天晓看着他，有点想笑。真是个年轻机，芯情都写在脸上。

指挥官试探着轻轻把手搭上他的胳膊，真诚地说：“谢谢你，但是，这么多我根本吃不完……”

冲云霄豪气地挥了挥手：“没事，反正我有挖不完的矿。”

通天晓只能抱起今日份的蓝色矿石，走出办公室，边走边问身后的黑金机体：“想一起看看新铁堡吗？”

大厅里闪烁着整个城市的全息影像，新建的宽阔道路正将建筑群串联起来，火种源之井闪烁着充满希望的光亮。冲云霄站在全息像前，仿佛从那尚未建造完成的城市投影里看见了塞伯坦欣欣向荣的未来。他的火种隐隐发热，不禁替他的蓝白卡车感到骄傲。

指挥官把矿石堆进仓库后，不经意间听见身后角落里传来烟幕的笑声：“哇，那条傻龙又送矿石来了？他什么时候才能追到我们长官呀？”

“让我们来打个赌……”这是大黄蜂的声音。

通天晓：？

“以后……我能和你一起吃吗？”冲云霄指了指不远处的救护车和千斤顶。医官和科学家坐在一块，正享用着提纯过的能量液。通天晓望向他的目光让他难得有些窘迫，连忙解释道：“你知道的，我的山洞里没有能加工能量矿的东西……”

通天晓难得地微微翘起嘴角：“当然可以。”

漂亮的浅蓝色光学镜里，映出冲云霄发烫的面甲。

日子一天天过去，城市指挥官忙碌而辛苦的生活因为某只年轻的远古巨兽的到来而变得丰富生动起来。通天晓早就发现冲云霄并不是一只头脑简单四肢发达的野兽，他单纯又聪明理智，有时也会充满感性。如果当时巨狰狞的克隆体没有被摧毁，他也许会成为一位优秀的王，统领一支真正意义上的巨狰狞族群。但他同样清楚，即使一切从头来过，他也会做出同样的选择。

彼时的蓝星矿洞里，新生的巨狰狞之王悲痛的吼声仿佛敲击在他的火种上。越是了解冲云霄，他越能理解那样的痛苦。

新铁堡建成了。随着越来越多的塞伯坦人重返故土，整颗星球已经重新焕发了生机。和平，这个珍贵的词汇，不再只是战争年代里遥不可及的灯塔。

通天晓站在基地大厅的落地窗前，身边是其他为重建母星付出了一切的汽车人，当然，还有身材高大的冲云霄。

年轻的机子们在基地里闹作一团，指挥官回到他的办公室。冲云霄侧身挤进来，带着隐约的期待，他按住指挥官的肩膀，轻声问道：“现在你愿意兑现你的承诺了吗？”

通天晓愣住了。

也许是这段时间过于安逸充实，他几乎已将这件事忘在脑后。如此看来，冲云霄的探访与陪伴不过是为了监视他的进度罢了。

半晌，他扯了扯僵硬的嘴角，平静地说：“我准备好了。”

不知为何，在即将迎接自己注定的命运的这一刻，火种深处却像被无形的力量撕扯一样疼痛了起来。

冲云霄环住通天晓的机体，转换为龙形向自己的山洞飞去。

巨龙的巢穴和通天晓想象中的不太一样。可以称得上是整洁干净。当然，通天晓并不知道冲云霄为了这一天，提前吩咐自己的两个手下好好打扫了整个巨大山洞，最后还毫不留情地把他们赶了出去。

看起来小卡车对这里印象还不坏。冲云霄满意地想。

“好了，现在，让我们开始吧！”冲云霄还是按捺不住，他用力地按住了通天晓的双肩。

汽车人长官看着那双明亮的光学镜，突然觉得有什么不太对劲。

只见面前的高大机体兴奋地……率先打开了自己的胸甲，炽热跳动着的金红色火种迫不及待地跃了出来，在芯上机面前疯狂摆动。

“……”

“……怎么了？”冲云霄眼见着通天晓银白的面甲上浮现出可以称作惊恐的表情，当下紧张万分。不顾自己胸甲大开，他一把抓住悄悄往后退的蓝白汽车人，有些羞怒地大喊：“难道你不想和我融合火种吗？”

通天晓只得无奈道：“你先把你胸甲合上。”

原来是个误会。

通天晓忍不住舒了口气，同时芯底无法抑制地涌上隐秘的喜悦。

而他对面的龙，正气恼不已。

“你以为我要杀了你？”他一边生气地跺着脚，一边说：“谁会在想杀死一个人之前天天给他送能量矿？还约他一起吃饭？”

通天晓不禁感到面甲烧了起来。原来，这几个循环月来，这条傻龙竟然一直怀着这样的芯情和他相处。

“你不恨我了？”他轻轻问道。

冲云霄停住了。“其实，之前还是有一点的。”他看了眼通天晓带着点笑意的光学镜，“后来我找到了震荡波。他手里还留着几块化石。他说再克隆一批巨狰狞不是问题。”

“我早就不恨你了。”他小声说，随即提高了音量，带着点虚张声势来掩饰自己的脸红，“我在追你啊！”

通天晓感到火种仓洋溢着温暖的喜悦。他翘起嘴角，拉住冲云霄的手：“那么，现在请允许我来问你这个问题——你愿意和我融合火种吗？”

END


End file.
